Random 2
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: "Beansprout! I'm seriously going to kill you! No one touches my soba and gets away with it!" The white haired exorcist picked up his pace and started to search for a suitable hiding place. "What do you want, Lavi?" "I want to spend a day with you, Lena-chan!" "Why did you have to go and ruin my perfect planned out day?" It was just another day in the 'Black Order'.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

**Random 2**

"Moyashi-chan~!"

"Uwah-!" Allen stumbled a bit has his friend suddenly hugged him. "Wh-What...? What is it, Lavi?"

Lavi finally let go of him and just gave him a sly grin. "You know if you eat too much-"

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not sneaking anymore food away and running off to the Ark, only to escape my Master who keeps on giving me debts even though he is already dead...hahahaha..."

Allen started laughing awkwardly, Lavi joined in after a while. After the laughter had died down, Allen turned away quickly to walk on before he could be found by Cross's ghost again or more like demon.

"Hehehe Your funny, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi chuckled putting his shoulder around the younger.

"It's Allen...and I'm not a girl! So stop adding 'chan' to the end!"

"Are you sure about that? Moy-a-shi-chan~!" The red head dragged out the last part to tease his friend more.

"It's Allen! You baka usagi!" Pie pieces covered every inch of Lavi's face.

A massive food fight then was started. Pies, cakes, sandwiches, pizza, etc. Really anything you can think of litter the Order's halls. Of course Allen would never use his precious martishai dongos.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Moyahsi-chan!" Lavi called out.

"It's Allen!" The same reply came from somewhere close by. Remembering he was trying to stay hidden Allen quickly covered his mouth. Of course Bookmen have very very very good memory so Lavi easily figured out his hiding place.

"Ehhhh...of course you would hide behind the mountain of martishai dongos, Moyashi-chan~!"

"It's Allen!"

Lavi dodged the apple pie. "Hahahaha! Missed me!" Allen became silent and stared at something behind him, his face pale enough to match his snow white hair. "Oi." Lavi waved his hand in front of his unmoving expression. "Allen?"

Allen just pointed behind him. Lavi turned slowly and jumped a bit. "Ah...Good Afternoon, Yuu-chan!"

The Beansprout paled even further at the name.

In front of the pair stood a furious pie-covered Mugen welding Kanda. "Baka-Usagi! Beansprout!"

The two didn't have enough time to get a head start before, Kanda began to chase after them through the halls.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Miranda asked Lenalee, as the trio past by them.

"Nah, I've too tired and there still going to fight, so there's no point in stopping their chase. Besides isn't it nice to see Lavi get what he deserves for disrupting the public peace." The ever smiling Lenalee seemed oddly irritated today, no matter how cheerful she looked on the outside.

"Lena-chan~! Don't say that! I thought you loved me!" Lavi cried out as they past them for the millionth time.

Her face grew flustered. "Baka Usagi! Say that in front of my brother and you'll really be dead!" Her voice grew to a whisper. "Well maybe you deserve it..."

"So you don't denied it~. But why are you being so mean today, Lena-chan!?"

"Because your still disturbing the peace!"

"That's Yuu-chan's fault though!"

"Baka-Usagi!"

"Can you two stop fighting like a old married couple?! Also I'm very sorry about throwing the pie at you, Kanda. Can we just forget all about it?" Allen smiled nervously back at the still angry Kanda.

Kanda swung Mugen more fiercely at them. "Not until both or one of you are dead, especially the Beansprout!"

Allen began to cry crocodile tears. "Why me?! All I wanted was a quiet day with all the snacks I could ever eat in the lifetime I still have left!" He grabbed Lavi and started to shake him back and forth. "Why did you have to go and ruin my perfect planned out day!?"

"Oi, Allen calm down...!" Lavi glanced over, through his blurred vision he spotted a raging Kanda heading straight towards them. In sudden fear of a sharp object coming towards them quickly, Lavi

put his hands on Allen's shoulders firmly, to stop them, but it only made them both become dizzy with all the shaking.

Right before Kanda could attack though, the duo fell over onto the floor, Kanda adding to the new pile after tripping on them.

"Geez...you guys are nothing but idiots!" Lenalee yelled, the trio now sitting in front of her. Kanda looked annoyed, Allen had depression hanging over him like a fog, and Lavi sat there looking ashamed of himself. "I'm tired of babysitting you three!"

Just as Lenalee was about to walk away, she felt a someone grab her hand. Her violet eyes looked down at Lavi, who held her gaze with puppy dog eye. "Please don't leave me, Lenalee~!"

Lenalee oddly enough was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and eventually surrendered. "What do you want, Lavi?"

Grinning, he stood up and kissed her hand, looking down with honest eyes. "I want to spend a day with you, Lena-chan~!"

"Eh?!" Her face turned scarlet red. "B-But..." Lenalee became speechless. The two just stood there, staring at each other.

"Che, this is such a waste of time." Kanda got up and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, remembering there was a 'all you can eat soba' special today.

Allen sat there not knowing what to do next, his plans had already been ruined and it wasn't like he wanted to clean up the food fight from earlier either. Seeing it was too awkward to stay watching the two 'lovebirds'. Allen also got up and headed in some random direction, hoping the day wouldn't get any worse.

"Beansprout! I'm seriously going to kill you! No one touches my soba and gets away with it!" The yell echoed through the order, confusing the new finder recruits who had yet to meet Kanda.

The white haired exorcist picked up his pace and started to search for a suitable hiding place. Just his luck, Kanda had just found out about him eating up all the soba in the Order.

It was just another day in the 'Black Order', where all the exorcists call 'home'.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I apologize if some of the characters are OOC. I actually had wrote the first part of this (The food fight part before Kanda appeared) about a month ago. But it was just for fun so I didn't really think of uploading this. Of course, I just remember a holiday is coming up (and I'm going on a trip soon anyway) so I thought 'why not write something for Fourth of July'. I know it doesn't have anything to do with the holiday at all though.

**Just want to wish you all in the U.S. a Happy Fourth of July!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews! Have a great day! :)**


End file.
